A compound having the structure represented by formula (A) is disclosed in Patent Document 1 as a compound that is structurally related to the compound of the present invention. This compound is described as being effective as a serotonin-4 receptor stimulator. However, there is no description of the specific synthesis method or efficacy of a compound in which X represents an oxygen atom, Y represents an alkoxy group and q represents 0 in formula (A).
